A Sonic Story
by tikisix
Summary: A new adventure begins... as new enemies emerge, bonds are tested and with the fate of the future at stake will our favourite blue hedgehog be able to save the day? Note: the first 2 chapters were written in back grade 9, that was 2 years ago so my writing has improved since then.
1. It Begins

A SONIC STORY

_(I do not own Sonic X, I'm just a fan)_

As he ran, Sonic noticed something strange: he was running as fast as he could but the police were right behind him!

"Huh? What's happening, am I slowing down or are they speeding up?!"

Then suddenly another hedgehog appeared out of thin air! This hedgehog was white with one lime green eye and one eye made of solid gold. The strange hedgehog threw something on the ground and shouted:

"GET DOWN!"

Sonic and the white hedgehog managed to get out of the way before the bomb went off… the police officers weren't so lucky. Sonic only got a quick look at the burning police cars before he was dragged away by the other hedgehog.

"HEY! LET GO!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Identities Revealed

A SONIC STORY

(I do not own Sonic X, I'm just a fan)

P.S. I was thinking of dragon-ball Z (the part with future Trunks) when I wrote this

Chapter 2:

The white hedgehog dragged sonic halfway across town before he finally spoke again.

"Okay, I think were safe now. You okay sonic, nothing broken?"

"Not that I know of… Hey, wait a minute! How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

The white hedgehog smiled. "I am Cyber, and the reason I know your name is because I'm your grandson.

"YOU'RE MY WHAT!?" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"Geez, yell it louder why don't you? Anyway, I'm from the future and-"

"You're from the future? What's it like in your time?" Sonic asked excitedly, Cyber was clearly not happy about the interruption.

"The Earth's an apocalyptic wasteland and Mobius has been obliterated." Cyber replied.

"Oh." That was clearly not the answer Sonic was expecting.

"Yeah… Well it gets worse."

"What do you mean "worse"?" Sonic asked his future grandson.

"Someone stole a prototype of my Time Watch."

"What's a Time Watch?" Sonic asked.

Cyber showed Sonic a device on his wrist "This is a time watch. It allows me to travel through time, but it takes 4 months to recharge and I can't use again until then." Cyber explained.

"Okay… So who stole your proto…thingy?" asked Sonic.

"Eggman's daughter: Kennedy Ann Robotnik."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Like Father, Like Daughter

**A SONIC STORY**

_Written by Tikisix_

_(I do not own Sonic X, I'm just a fan)_

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair…

"Curse you stupid red button, why won't you work?!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he repeatedly pushed the button that was _supposed_ to launch his newest weapon: the Mega Egg-a missile. "How am I supposed to defeat that annoying blue hedgehog if my weapons don't work?" Eggman had meant this as a rhetorical question but he did receive an answer "Maybe I can help."

'That doesn't sound like Docoe, Bocoe or any of my robots.' Eggman thought to himself. Then he whipped around to face the intruder, only to see a young woman with short rust coloured hair and red eyes standing in the doorway. She was wearing an unusual looking watch and had an evil glint in her eyes. "Who are you? More importantly, what are you doing in my lair?!" Eggman said to the intruder. "Good to see you too _father." _Now Eggman was really confused; this woman was claiming that he – the great and powerful Dr. Eggman – was her _**father**_?! "I do not recall having a daughter and I think that's something I'd remember." As Eggman said this an evil smirk appeared on the young woman's face "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, after all I wasn't born yet in this time. My name is Kennedy Ann Robotnik and I have come here from the future."

Even for a genius such as himself this was a lot for the Dr. to process. "So… what are you doing in this time?" he asked. "Well, I'm here to destroy a certain blue hedgehog, I believe you know him." The young woman – Kennedy Ann Robotnik – replied. If you were standing outside you would hear the evil laughter of a father and daughter slicing through the otherwise quiet forest.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
